The Opposite Attraction
by Musicislife166
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is a jerk.  He messes with girls, and seems to live to annoy people.  Rose hates his guts.  She can't stand his stupid boyish-attitude.  But for some reason, she may still be attracted to him. Rated T for language and Malfoyish-ness.
1. New Year, Same Old Jerk

** Hey! So I'm gonna try a chapter story! Anyway, I've had this chapter done for awhile, and I have a plan for the second chapter, I just have to...write it. I should get it done soon though because I'm home sick... So yeah, enjoy! -coughs- i know you wanna review...-coughs- **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**

* * *

**

"Rosie, hurry up, or you'll be late!"

Mrs. Weasley yelled from downstairs. Rose closed her trunk and took one last glance at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't one of those attention whores who couldn't stand to look away from their reflection for more than a moment, but that didn't mean she didn't care about how she looked. The mirror showed her pale face covered in freckles, her bright blue eyes, with her fiery red hair curling down to her chest. She looked down at her Hogwarts uniform and straightened the prefect badge. Rose collected her bags and started to head down the stairs. Only a few steps down the hall, she ran right into her annoying-as-hell little brother Hugo.

"Watch out dork!" Rosie yelled in Hugo's face.

"Rosie! You made me die!" Hugo shouted back, waving his game boy in the air.

"Hugo, Rose, we need to go! Get your trunks and put them in the car!" Mr. Weasley called from the kitchen.

Hugo sighed and tucked his game into his pocket before rushing down the stairs. Rose grabbed her bags and followed quickly behind.

"Rosie! You look so wonderful with your prefect badge on! You remind me of myself when I was your age!" Hermione Weasley hugged her daughter and they started to walk to the car.

"Like mother like daughter. Rose we are so proud of you." Mr. Weasley said as he opened the car door for his wife.

"Yeah, yeah, Rose is just _wonderful_ . Can we just get going? I told Edmond I'd save him a seat…" Hugo complained, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"You better be careful Weasley, don't make me give you a detention! That'll teach you not to mess with a perfect." Rose gave Hugo a sweet smile before turning to look out the window.

"That is ENOUGH children!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she shot a look at her husband.

"Uhh….yeah…kids! Listen to your mother!" Mr. Weasley glanced at his wife, who whispered a "Thanks" back to her husband.

The Weasley family rode in silence the rest of the car ride to King's Cross. It was 10:48 when they pulled into the parking lot. Mr. Weasley ran to grab carts while Rose and Hugo unloaded the trunk. The four Weasleys hurried into the station, and headed towards platform 9. Somehow they managed to get to platform 9 ¾ by 10:55.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Hugo said. He gave each a quick hug. "I'll see you at Christmas!" Hugo called to his family as he ran to catch up with his friend Edmond.

"Bye, I love you!" Rose tried to say her goodbye fast, she didn't want to miss the train.

"Remember to write dear!" Mrs. Weasley told her daughter.

"Yeah mom, I know, I mean, it's only, like, my 6th year at Hogwarts." Rose smiled and turned to leave. Her mother called as she was walking away, "Make it a good one! I love you!" Rose yelled her final goodbyes, and then head to the train to find her friends.

xX-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

The train was full of students. Some were totally excited to be going back to school, while others were obviously wishing that their summer wasn't coming to an end. Rose was glad to be going back. She wanted to see her friends and get back to learning magic. Rose had always liked school, and as her dad had always said, like her mother. And she was good at it too.

Rose spent a few minutes searching for her friends before finally deciding just to text them. She knew that phones didn't work at Hogwarts, but she still brought it with her. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick message:

Rose: Where r u guys?

Britt: Towards the back. Were in rm #3.

Rose closed her phone and headed to the back of the train. A moment later she came across room number 3, with the curtains drawn.

She slid the door open, but a moment later she really wished she hadn't. Inside was some slutty Ravenclaw with her face locked to none other than the pain-in-the-ass Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy.

"What the hell! Can no one get any privacy on this damn train?" Malfoy turned from the girl to scream at Rose.

"Sorry, but Malfoy please watch your language, there are eleven year olds on this train!" Rose yelled back, looking straight into Malfoy's stormy gray eyes.

"Damn Rose, what are you, twelve? Like they haven't heard worse. Although you probably haven't. Your mudblood mummy and blood-trader daddy probably still tuck you into bed." Scorpius smirked.

"Oh please Scorpius. I am NOT innocent. I'm just not an immature asshole like you!" Rose turned to leave, when Malfoy's girlfriend stood up.

'Don't talk to my boyfriend like that EVER again!"

"Abby, its fine, I can handle myself." Scorpius pushed her back in her seat. He turned once more towards Rose and said, "You can leave. And close the door on your way out."

Malfoy turned back to the girl, and the two started making out again before Rose could turn to leave. As soon as she slid the door closed, she flipped open her phone. Maybe she had read the text wrong? Nope, it said room 3. Rose saw a new text message in her inbox:

Britt: Sry typo. Were in rm 4.

Crap. Couldn't she have sent that sooner? Rose thought as she headed to room 4, very glad to get away from room 3. Trying to get the disturbing image of Malfoy and his current girlfriend out of her head, she slid open the door.

"Rose, what took you so long?" Laney said.

"Yeah Rose. Hey, you don't look so good…what happened?" Britt asked, while moving over so Rose had room to sit down.

"I…uh…ran into Scorpius Malfoy…and it wasn't…pleasant." Rose mumbled, taking her seat between Britt and May.

"Oh…crap! What happened?" May asked.

"Well…Britt text me the wrong room number, and I…well I walked in on Malfoy and his girlfriend." Rose blurted the last bit out, and looked around at her friends.

Britt had her mouth wide open in shock, and May and Laney had their hands covering their mouths probably to keep a curse from slipping from their mouths. The only one who didn't look surprised was Lily. She was staring right into Rose's eyes. The silence seemed to drag on forever when Laney finally spoke up.

"Shit, that must have sucked…"

"What were they…doing?" May giggled.

"I'd rather not go into detail…"

Rose had been looking down, until Lily spoke up, still not taking her eyes off Rose.

"Rose. I need to talk to you later. Alone."

* * *

**So did ya like it? Tell me in a review :D New chapter should be up soon(ish)! EDIT: Someone told me about the technology thing at Hogwarts which I didn't know about. So hopefully that is fixed now. Thanks :)  
**


	2. A Summer to Remember

**Heyo! Sorry I took so long to update, I finished this, like, 4 days ago, but I was too busy to put it up. D: So yeah, review, and you get a cookie! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTING.**

"Rose….can I come in?" Lily Potter poked her head into the room.

"Yeah, come in!" Rose called form her bed. She closed her book and sat up.

"Where is everybody?" Lily asked. She walked over towards Rose, and sat down.

"They're all still down in the dining hall. My stomach hurt so I left early. You said you wanted to talk to me earlier…and you seemed…weird. What's been up with you?"

"Well…this summer, I spent some time hanging with Scorpius Malfoy…"

"Wait…what? What do you mean?" Rose looked at Lily, who wouldn't meet her eyes. She was staring out the window. Her thoughts drifted to memories of the last summer.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

"Bye mom! I'm heading to Diagon Alley to shop; I'll be back by dinner!" Lily called to her mother.

"Lily, wait a moment, I need to talk to you!" Ginny Potter walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel. Her long red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Despite being in her mid-40s she was quite fit and could still pass for 35.

"Yeah mom? What's up? And please make it quick, I'm running late."

"It's just…you seem to be gone a lot, and your father and I are starting to worry about where you've been going lately."

Lily turned from the fireplace, looked at her mom and said, "I told you. I'm going shopping."

"And who are you going shopping with?"

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. "Does it really matter? Friends Mom."

"Yes it does Lily! You are my daughter and I have the right to know where you are going and who you're with! Now you can either tell me the truth or you can forget about going anywhere for the rest of the summer."

"Fine Mother. If you must know, I'm going to spend the day shopping with Rose!"

Lily grabbed a handful of flu powder and with a poof, was gone.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-Xx-xX-Xx-xX

Lily arrived in Diagon Alley just a moment later. Her parents were getting suspicious. She knew she had to end this. She started on her short walk to a pub that had become quite familiar in the last month and a half.

She opened the door to find the restaurant deserted as usual. There was only one wizard at the bar, and he looked pretty wasted. Lily headed towards the back to find Scorpius Malfoy sitting at their favorite booth. It was in the corner, and the lights were low.

"Hey babe." Scorpius said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hi." Lily said, unsure what else to say.

"So I've missed you." He said.

"Yeah, I've missed you too." Lily turned to see the only waiter walking over to them.

"If you two are going to stay here, you need to order something. Otherwise I'm going to have to kick you out."

"Fine. Two butterbeers." Scorpius said as the waiter turned to leave.

A moment later he appeared again carrying drinks. The waiter set them down, and went back to the bar.

Lily reached to take a sip of hers, but Scorpius grabbed her hand. He pulled her closer and went in for a kiss. This time it wasn't soft and sweet, but more demanding and possessive. He had his hands in her hair, and his tongue in her mouth.

"Scor, stop." Lily said, trying to push him away. "Scorpius! I mean it! Stop!" Lily pushed him harder and scooted away.

"Scor, I need to talk to you. I can't do this anymore."

"Fine then, we can talk! What do you mean can't do this anymore?"

"I mean, I can't be with you anymore. My parents are getting suspicious, and I feel awful sneaking around them."

"And what makes you think you can just break up with me?" Malfoy said, grinning. He pulled her in again, but she pushed back.

"You little BITCH!" Malfoy yelled. His hand slapped across her face, a tear falling from her eyes.

Lily knocked over the butterbeers and ran out of the pub. She ran down the alley, and around the corner. She stopped, breathing heavily. She sat against the wall and cried.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

Once Lily finally pulled herself together, she walked to the nearest fireplace and went home. She poofed into her living room to find both of her parents there waiting for her.

"You're late young lady." Lily's mother said, looking up from her book.

"Sorry." Lily mumbled.

"So who were you with? Lily, we know you weren't with Rose, we talked to the Weasley's, so don't try lying to us again." Her father said, putting down his newspaper.

"Look, I'm sorry I lied. Could you please just ground me and get it over with?" Lily wiped a tear from her eye. She wished she could just run into her mother's arms and tell the truth, but she knew she couldn't.

"We can talk about this later, but you will definitely be grounded."

At that moment, Lily burst into tears. "I'm sorry!" She yelled. She ran up the stairs, and slammed the door.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

"Lily! Earth to Lily!" Rose waved her hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Sorry…"

"Lily, you never answered me. What's been up with you?"

Lily sighed and started to tell Rose all of what had happened that summer. She explained how she had ran into him one day, and how they had started becoming friends. When she had finally gotten to their fight, she stopped.

"Lily, you can tell me, it's okay."

"He…he hit me." Lily said quietly, looking out the window.

"That little ass! What happened?"

"I went home and cried. I told my parents I went to spend time with you, and they found out I was lying, so they grounded me."

"Did you tell them?" Rose asked.

"Oh hell no! They'd have a fit!"

"Lily, you need to tell someone."

"I can't…I promised him I'd never tell anyone about us."

"I'm sorry Lil, but that's bullshit. If you won't deal with this, I will."

"No. Rose you can't! He'll be so pissed at me!" Lily yelled.

"Who's gonna be pissed at you?" Britt walked in, followed closely by May and Laney.

"No one. No one is going to be pissed at me." Lily shot a look at Rose and stormed out of the room.

**XxXx**

**Yeah, it was kinda short, I had to take some stuff out. I should hopefully update soon. Peace.**


	3. A Potion for Disaster

**Hey! Chapter 3 is here! I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited! :D A lot of you must like cookies…but sorry, these Oreos are mine. :P **

**DISCLAIMER:**** YOU KNOW THE DRILL, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **

**xXxXx**

"What's wrong with HER?" May said, walking over to her bed.

Rose knew she couldn't tell them about Lily, so thinking quick she said, "Oh, she just got a detention, and I told her I would tell Uncle Harry, and she told me not to. She can overreact sometimes, ya know?"

"Oh. Well okay, I guess that makes sense." Laney said, looking disappointed.

"What, do you not believe me?" Rose asked.

"No, we all know you can't lie. I guess we were just hoping for something more…juicy." May laughed.

May and Laney were so alike, that sometimes it was scary. They liked all the same things, and they often finished each other's sentences.

Rose just turned back to her book. She was pleased with the lie she came up with. It even convinced May and Laney.

"So how's your stomach Rose?" Britt asked, pulling out pajamas from her trunk.

"Its feeling better, thanks." Rose said, telling her second lie of the night.

xX-Xx-xX-Xx-xX-Xx

"Rose. Rose! Wake up!" Brittany yelled at the sleeping lump.

"Mehhh…Sleep." She mumbled from under the covers.

"Rose you get your ass out of bed this instant!" Lily walked in. She grabbed a pillow and hit her sleeping body.

"What..? Geez Lily…could have been nicer about that!"

"Well, Britt tried, and when you wouldn't wake up, she called me in. Hurry up; we're going to be late!"

"Okay okay!" Rose said. She pulled on her robe, and started hurriedly brushing her hair.

When Rose was ready, they started walking down to breakfast.

"Ya know little cuz? You shouldn't swear, it isn't nice."

"And you know what? You shouldn't sleep so late, that's not what prefects do. And don't call me little, I'm not a kid." Lily said, obviously offended.

"You should be nicer, unless you'd like me to talk to a certain someone about your little secret." Rose said.

"I never should have told you anything…" Lily said, starting to walk away.

"Lily wait! I was just kidding. Don't get mad at me." Rose grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at her.

"So you're not going to talk to him?" Lily asked.

"I'm…thinking about it. But I won't tell anyone else. I already lied for you."

"Yeah, I'd like to see that…" Lily said, laughing at her cousin's inability to lie.

"Hey! In my defense, it was pretty good." Rose said, frowning at Lily.

"Okay Rose…whatever you say…"

The two ate breakfast, while they gossiped. Soon Britt, May, and Laney joined them. They talked about nonsense, like who would win the next Quittage match, and who their least favorite professor was, when they realized the time had slipped away from them.

"Crap! We're gonna be late! I've gotta go! I can't be late to Potions again!" Rose yelled, grabbing her bag. With that goodbye, she ran out the Great Hall.

xXx

"Amanda Lin."

"Here"

"Scorpius Malfoy"

"Here"

"Oh, Ms. Weasley! So glad you could join us!" Professor Adams said from his desk.

"Sorry Sir, I uhh…."

"Don't make excuses girl! Sit down!" He said.

Rose hurried to her seat towards the back of the dungeon and sat down. She pulled out her textbook, preparing herself for another boring lesson. She hated potions.

"Today we will be starting a project. I will assign you all into groups of two, and you will be making seven different potions. I will give you a list of ten to choose from, and you will have the class period to work on it. At the end of each lab, you will show me what you have made and I will grade you. Remember that whatever grade you get, your partner gets, so do your best."

xXx

Lily couldn't focus in Transfigurations. She ended up getting there late, earning herself a detention from McGonagall. Lily couldn't stop thinking about the previous summer. She still felt awful, and avoided Scorpius whenever she could, but thankfully him being a 6th year, and in Slytherin, it wasn't hard. She could have sworn he was looking at her that morning at breakfast, but she couldn't believe it. She didn't WANT to believe it. What did she ever see in him anyway? Yeah, he was hot, but he was a complete asshole. And what about Rose? What if she yelled at him? He'd kill her, for sure.

"Lily Potter, could you please tell me what spell you would use to turn a rat into a tea cup?"

"Well…uh…I'm sorry Professor, I don't know."

"What a surprise… make that two detentions Ms. Potter."

"Yes Professor." Lily mumbled.

xXx

"Rose Weasley, you will be working with Scorpius Malfoy." Professor Adams said.

Rose felt sick. She didn't want to work with Malfoy. No, she COULDN'T work with Malfoy. She looked over at him, and he winked. Thankfully, as if by magic, the bell rang.

"Excuse me, Professor Adams; I was wondering if I could have a new partner. Malfoy and I don't get along very well…"

"I'm sorry Ms. Weasley; you'll have to make it work. I'm sure you will do fine. Also, Rose, if you are late to my class again, you will be issued a detention."

"Yes, sir, thank you." Rose turned and walked out of the dungeon.

xXx

That night Lily went to serve her first detention with Professor McGonagall. It hadn't been anything special; she just wrote lines saying 'I will pay attention in class.' After an hour or so, McGonagall excused her, and she headed back to the Gryffindor common room. As she was walking down a corridor, she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Why hello, Potter." A voice said from around the corner.

Lily knew that voice; she had heard it way to much over the summer. Malfoy walked around the corner, his stormy gray eyes twinkling in the dim light.

"Scorpius…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your common room by now?" Lily said her voice soft.

"I should ask you the same question, Lily. Shouldn't a sweet little girl like you be in bed by now?" Scorpius said, chuckling. His voice wasn't the voice of a child, but a deeper, sexier voice.

"I uh, had a detention." Lily said.

"Since when did you become all badass? Someone grew up since summer."

"Malfoy, summer was a mistake. A big mistake. I think for both our reputations sake, we should agree to never mention it again." Lily said, staring into his eyes.

"Fine, fine, it's a deal." Malfoy said. He winked at Lily, and walked off into the darkness.

**xXx**

**Yeah, once again, sorry for this being late. I'm trying to update every weekend, but school and stuff gets in the way. Thank you again for all the reviews and favorites, your invisible cookies will appear in your mailbox in one to two months. :D BYEE**


	4. A Recipe for Love

**And the story continues! Review and you can have ANOTHER cookie! **

**DISCLAIMER: ****Me no own Harry Potter. **

**xXx**

Rose couldn't pay attention the entire day, which seemed to never end. In class she was quiet. She never raised her hand to answer a question, and she only spoke when she had to. She skipped lunch to do work in the library. She found that focusing on school work helped get her mind off her new potions partner. As soon as the final bell rang, she sprung from her seat and ran to the common room. She was one of the first to arrive, so she grabbed her books and went to sit in her favorite chair. A few minutes later her friends arrived.

"Hey Rose! Where were you at lunch today?" Laney asked, sitting in the chair next to her.

"I had to do some studying." Rose said, turning back to her book.

"Ohh okay. We missed you though." May said.

"So, did your potions class get partners assigned for the new project? Cause I got Jack Williams. And he is HOT." Britt said, giggling.

The girls started to gush about their latest crushes, but Rose just stayed silent.

"So Rose, who'd you get partnered with?"

"Scorpius Malfoy." Rose said with obvious distaste.

"Damn, sucks sorry." Britt said.

"Did you ask Professor if you could change partners?"

"Uh, yeah, he said no. But it's fine. I've heard he's actually decent at potions, so I'll just have to deal with him being a pain-in-the-ass more than usual." Rose sighed.

XxX

It was getting late, and slowly the common room was getting less and less crowded. Only Rose and a few third years were still up when the portrait door swung open.

"Hey Rose! I'm glad you're still up, I need to tell you something!" Lily said.

"Sure Lil, what is it?"

Lily went and sat next to Rose. "On the way back from detention, I talked to Scorpius. He said we can forget the entire thing!"

"That's great Lily, but are you sure he meant it?"

"Well, he seemed to mean it. I don't think he wants people to know he dated me anyway." Lily said.

"Okay, well that's good then! And Lily, he's my potions partner."

"Really? Well maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe he's changing!" Lily said.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Lil." Rose said. She grabbed her books, and headed up the stairs.

xXx

Rose arrived early the next day for potions, prepared for the worst. She pulled out the list of potions they had to make and chose the safest one. She didn't need Scorpius messing anything up.

Scorpius arrived a few minutes later with a smirk on his face. "Hey Rosie, ready to make some potions?"

"First of all, don't call me 'Rosie'. My name is 'Rose' and second, I already decided what potion we're doing, Befuddlement Draught. It's the easiest." Rose stated.

"Okay First off, I'm gonna call you whatever the hell I want to call you, and second, we're not doing Befuddlement Draught, it's WAY too easy. We're doing Amortentia." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Three words Malfoy: No. Flipping. Way. Aren't they like, banned at Hogwarts?"

"Scared Weasley? What's a little love potion? And no, they aren't anymore. I asked Professor Adams, and he said that if we do it right, we can get extra credit. " Scorpius said, leaning in close to her face.

"Fine. But ONLY because we get extra credit if we do it right." Rose said, backing away.

"Trust me. I'm an expert at this." Scorpius said.

"Oh I see, so that's how you get girls! I wonder what the potion smells like to that one girl. What's her name…Addie?"

"It's Abby. And no, it's not. I'm just that awesome." Scorpius winked at Rose.

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Yeah, you're just sooo totally awesome; I can barely sit at the same table as you."

"Well, get used to it. We're gonna be partners for a while."

"Don't worry, it won't be that hard."

"We should go get ingredients." Scorpius said.

"Uhh...Yeah, we should." Rose said, following Malfoy back into the supply room.

"So we need Ashwinder Eggs, Moonstone, peppermint, and rose thorns…uhh, is there a reason you closed the door?" Rose was looking for ingredients on the shelf, when she heard Scorpius close the door. She spun around to look at him.

"Sorry, habit." He said, walking over to Rose to look at the list.

"A habit of locking yourself in a closet with a girl? I could see that…"

"I didn't LOCK it. I just…closed the door." He said with a smirk.

Rose pulled her notebook up to her chest. "Don't get any ideas. You have a girlfriend."

"I do? What's her name?" Scorpius asked.

"Abby? We were talking about her like, 5 minutes ago!"

"I never said she was my girlfriend."

"Seems like she was, I walked in on you two on the train, remember?" Rose said, pushing the disturbing thoughts of that event out of her mind.

"That was a month ago Rosie. People change." Scorpius said, getting closer.

"And obviously you haven't since summer." Rose said, pushing him away.

"How did you know about that?"

"I really hate you." Rose moved over towards a shelf, ignoring his question.

"And I don't?" Scorpius moved over close towards Rose. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"I hate you more!" Rose pushed him away.

"Oh? You're a blood traitor! I'm a Malfoy! A SLYTHERIN."

"So? I'm a Gryffindor! It's practically in our BLOOD to hate you!"

"It's- its just- UGH. I don't know!"

"How can you not KNOW?"

"You can't expect me to be perfect!" Scorpius yelled.

Scorpius walked over to her, and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. He slowly leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers. A few moments went by, when Rose realized what she was doing.

"Holy shit! I can't do this! This is insane! What the HELL did I just do?" Rose yelled.

"I…I…I don't know!" Scorpius ran out of the supply room, grabbed his bags, and darted out of the dungeon.

Rose quickly walked back to her seat.

"What the..? Where is he going? Weasley!" Professor Adams called from his desk.

"I…I don't know Sir!"

xXx

Scorpius ran all the way back to the Slytherin dorms. He didn't stop until he was in his room. Scorpius was breathing hard, when he looked up. Marc was sitting reading a book.

"What's wrong with you?" He said, putting his book on the table.

"I uhh…I kissed Rose Weasley…"

**xXx**

**Finally some Rose/Scorpius! Anyway, I have a question, do you guys like Lily? Because she's in the story way more than I intended her to, but I kind of like her. So what do you think? Tell me in a review! Thanks! ~Rosita.**


	5. A Family Feud

**Hey! Sorry I took sooo long to update! You can yell at me, I deserve it. But, school's been crazy. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited! You are totally awesome! :D Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, and that you review (and if you already have, again!) **

**DISCLAIMER: ****Do I have to say it? Okay fine. I don't own Harry Potter. –Cries-**

**xXx**

"You what?" Marc yelled.

"I kissed Rose Weasley…" Scorpius said, sitting down on his bed.

"And?"

"Well, she freaked, so I ran out of the room, and didn't stop until I was here. I figured everyone would be in class."

"I um…had a free period. Where were you?" Marc asked.

"Potions. In the supply closet."

"Do you like her?" Marc asked.

"Well…maybe. I'm not sure." Scorpius replied. He stood up and started to pace.

"Then, why did you kiss her?"

"I just…had an urge. I don't know. And why are you being so cool about this? She's a Gryffindor! And a Blood traitor!" Scorpius yelled.

"I don't know, it just seems…weird. And Gryffindor is just a title, and she isn't a blood traitor, her parents are. It isn't her fault." Marc said. Scorpius stopped pacing and sat back down.

"It does matter. I'm a MALFOY. Think of what my parents would say!"

"So you DO like her!" Marc said, laughing.

"What? I did NOT say that!"

"It was implied."

xXx

The bell rang, and Rose grabbed her things and hurried towards the door.

"Weasley!" Professor Adams called from his desk. Rose turned from the door and walked over to the Potion Master.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Please explain to me what just happened between you and Mr. Malfoy."

"Well, we went to get ingredients for our potion, and Scorpius accidently knocked over a jar of eyeballs, and spilled it all over his pants. He was so embarrassed, so he ran to his room to change, but don't worry, I cleaned up. Sorry Professor."

"You will both be serving detention tonight. Please inform Mr. Malfoy." Professor Adams said.

"Uh, Sir, I don't believe I'll be seeing him this afternoon."

"It is your responsibility. If both of you don't show up tonight, you will have detention for the rest of the week." The Professor waved Rose away, and opened a book.

Feeling sick, Rose left the dungeon. She walked to the Great Hall for lunch, half hoping to find Scorpius, half hoping she wouldn't.

xXx

"Hey Rose!" Lily called from the Gryffindor table.

"Hey...have you guys seen Scorpius?" She replied, scanning the room.

"Er…no. We haven't seen Malfoy. Why?" Laney asked, while chewing a big bite of apple.

"Chew, THEN swallow." May giggled.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. Later. But he did something that landed us both in detention tonight, and I have to go tell him." Rose sat down with her friends. She suddenly thought of Lily. _'What the hell am I going to do?' _Rose thought.

"Okay, then. But you will tell us, right?" Britt asked.

"Yeah, promise. Where's Lily?" Rose said between bites.

"I think she's in the Library." May said from across the table.

"Hey, May, do you have the Transfigurations homework?" Laney asked.

"Yes I did it, and yes, you can copy it, IF I can copy your Muggle Studies homework." May said. They traded homework, and started copying.

"Well, I have to go find Scorpius. See ya later." Rose said. She got her bag and left. She walked towards the girl's loo, hoping to see Scorpius on the way.

"Scorpius!" She yelled to a blonde walking into the Great Hall. He started to walk faster.

"Malfoy!" Rose called. He still ignored her. He sat down at the Slytherin table. Rose quickly followed.

"You got us detention. Tonight. In the dungeon." Rose whispered into his ear.

"Shit." He muttered. He turned to look at Rose, but she had already left.

xXx

Rose had about an hour before she had to go to detention. She was dreading it. Rose was reading a book, when Lily came in the door.

"Hey Rosie!" Lily skipped over to Rose and sat down.

"Please. Don't call me that." Rose said.

"Sorry. So anyway, you wanna hang tonight? I could use some help on my Transfigurations homework."

"I can't. Detention."

"How'd you end up with that?" Lily asked.

"Well…" Rose looked away.

"What? You can tell me." Lily told her cousin.

"Do you still like Scorpius?" Rose blurted.

"Umm…Not really, kinda. I guess? I mean, he's attractive…" Lily mumbled.

"Well, Shit." Rose muttered under her breath.

"What'd ya say? I didn't hear you." Lily asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, there's something I have to tell you."

"Go on." Lily said, crossing her arms.

"Well…Scorpius may or may not have kissed me in Potions, and he may or may not have run out of the room, earning us both detentions."

"What the hell? Rose you KNOW how I felt about him! How could you!" Lily yelled, running up the stairs.

"Lily! Lily wait!" Rose called, following her. She slammed the door.

"Lily Luna Potter! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Lily peeked out.

"Will you PLEASE just let me EXPLAIN?"

"Fine." Lily said, opening the door to let Rose in.

"I didn't kiss him, okay? HE kissed ME. Just making that clear."

"Yeah, whatever. Go on."

"Lily, if you're gonna be a bitch about this, I'm not gonna bother explaining to you."

"Sorry. Just talk." Lily said.

"Fine. As I said, he kissed me, and I kinda flipped."

"What do you mean by 'kinda'?" Lily did air quotes.

"Well, I said something like 'holy shit I can't do this!'"

"And what did he do?" Lily asked.

"He ran out of the closet, grabbed his bags, and ran out of the dungeon. Then I got yelled at, and we both ended up with detention tonight, which is going to be REALLY awkward…"

"I believe you, but how did you guys end up in the closet in the first place?"

"We needed supplies for a project."

"Oh. Do you… like him?" Lily asked, quietly.

"I…I really don't know…" Rose mumbled.

There was an awkward silence. Lily was looking at Rose, who wouldn't meet her eyes. Rose finally broke it.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't."

"Whatever, Rose. Do me a favor, and get out."

Rose got up, and left, leaving the door open. Lily got up and slammed it shut.

Rose walked down stairs and mumbled.

"What a bitch."

**xXx**

**Once again, sorry for taking so long to update! Anyway, review, or it'll take this long again! Luv ya!**


End file.
